haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Les Irois
"Souvan lè ou panse ou se nan fen yon bagay, ou se nan kòmansman an nan yon lòt bagay." Often when you think you’re at the end of something, you’re at the beginning of something else. -Fred Rogers Les Irois (Kreyòl: Lèziwa) is a quaint seaside town located in western Haiti, part of the Anse-d'Hainault Arrondissement, in the the Grand'Anse Department. It is also known as Irois. Les Irois is Haiti's westernmost commune. ]] About The city of Irois was founded in 1625 by two Irishmen and raised to the rank of commune more than three centuries later in 1952. It has one district and three communal sections. The town is bathed by the sea. Its dominant terrain is the plain and its climate is considered hot until November and from November to February it is a little cold. Its inhabitants are called Iroisien. Demographics Location As per census, the population at Les Irois is around 17,340. It is located at an elevation of 110 meters above the level of sea. On the north of the Equator, it is located at 18° 24' 0" and on the West of the Meridian it is at 74° 27' 0". From the capital of Haiti, it is situated at a distance of 224 kilometers. It is located at less than three miles from the Caribbean Sea, which is truly prolific. Les Irois was attacked the Hanna hurricane in 2008. Numerous structures were destroyed, some people were left dead and the Parish House and the Church were also destroyed. Economy In terms of economic and financial infrastructure, the municipality is not well equipped. The economy of the town is essentially based on agriculture and fishing. Apart from a few depots and food stores located in the city and in the communal section of Carcasse, the town is devoid of commercial establishments. However, there are three pharmacies. Infrastructure Transportation The sea was the only mode accessible for transportation in the earlier days. Motor boats are available from Tiburon to Les Irois, even till today. To reach Jeremie and Dame-Marie, people make use of motor taxis. There are no tap tap or buses available at Les Irois. In the south eastern direction is located, Les Cayes Airport at a distance of 44 miles. Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports has been represented in the municipality for three years. Eighteen kindergartens (preschool included), several primary schools mostly private, and one secondary school were inventoried in the commune of Irois. There is no technical and vocational school, no literacy center, no university, no higher schools. Health With regard to health, the Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune. There is only one clinic, a hospital, and one health center without a bed. The health service of the municipality is provided by three medical graduates, two nurses, three auxiliaries and some health workers. At Les, Irois, there is just one hospital which lacks supply of basic medication for saving life. The hospital is also understaffed. When visiting the area, it is important to carry your own medicines. Culture Religion Twenty-seven churches were counted. The number of churches (chapels and temples included) is more prominent for confessions like Catholic and Baptist. Utilities Concerning the water resources, the municipality of Irois has seven rivers and eighteen sources. On the side of electricity and communication, the Ivorians do not have electricity or telephone. Communication The postal service is almost non-existent. In the press field, there is a radio station, but no television station. Leisure As for Leisure, there is no library or museum in the town. It has two theaters and a cinema. For the practice of football, six spaces of play are available and the public square serves as a field for basketball practitioners. Volleyball is played everywhere in the commune of Irois. Sightseeing Beaches at Les Irois are truly beautiful with many of them stretching to great distances along the sea coast. From the sea, one can get a spectacular view of the towering mountains. From the mountain springs located nearby, water is tapped and delivered via pipes to the eight water dispensing spots in Les Irois. Culture and Fest Many Christians live in Les Irois. Catholics outnumber other sections among them. On 24th September, the patron Saint, Notre Dame de la Mercie's feast is celebrated all through the town each year. Cocoa Festival On April 27, 2017, the city of Les Irois was the host of the 10th annual Cocoa Festival. The mobilization of the city was visible to ensure the success of this first. The organization in charge of the realization of the festival has invested to make this day a great success. From the college, headquarters of the activities, a parade composed of members of the peasant organizations of the commune, young people and guests at the feast took the direction of the community Garden of ICLI, along the main street of the city. Throughout the course, the population showed interest in the activity by stopping to encourage the walkers or taking part. Arriving at the site of the ICLI community Garden, it was a great satisfaction for the people present to see the effort made by ICLI to establish a beautiful cocoa nursery and the community Garden of Maraichère culture, in particular, the cabbage. Returning to the site of activities, the program continued with the use of presentations, in particular the origin of the Cocoa Festival, an initiative taken by the FESMAR since the year 2007. Various sectors of the city have shared with the audience the difficulties they have faced since Hurricane Matthew passed over the region. The blatant absence of State bodies, in particular the Ministry of Agriculture, was underlined. Also at Les Irois, it was brought to the attention of the public the need to highlight the heritage of the region in order to contribute to the creation of wealth. Tourism is an area to be considered in the near future. After the exchanges, the young people of Les Irois ensured the cultural part of the feast. This part once completed, appointment was given on the football (soccer) field of the city to attend the match facing two teams Femi as.jpg LI3.jpg f.jpg LI2.jpg ]] Sections 1re Matador 2e Belair 3e Garcasse References Leziwa Cocoa festival http://www.fesmar.org/10eme-edition-de-la-fete-du-cacao-les-irois/ Haiti observer: The town of Les Irois http://www.haitiobserver.com/blog/tag/city/the-town-of-les-irois.html Michael Vedrine Category:Anse-d'Hainault Arrondissement Category:Grand'Anse, Haiti